


Autopilot

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, and Romantic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A silly little drabble I wrote about kissing.





	

“Bye Leah. See you tomorrow.” Oki said as she handed Leah her coat. When Leah had pulled it on, Oki gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her once on each cheek before quickly releasing her and opening the door.  
“B-bye Oki, sleep well.” Leah said politely, making her escape out the door. It was only then that Oki realised what she’d done.

“I’m sorry, I was so tired and running on autopilot and I swear it didn’t mean anything!” She babbled to Leah as she opened the door. In response, Leah stepped forward, pressing her lips to Oki’s.  
“That’s okay.”


End file.
